


In the No

by zats_clear



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/pseuds/zats_clear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For kazbaby who asked for <i>Cam/Teal'c - fighting darkness</i> which made me think of Ripples and this exchange:</p><p>BLACK DANIEL: Wouldn't it be easier to just zat him?</p><p>BLACK TEAL'C: Easier, yes but far less gratifying</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kazbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazbaby/gifts).



Cam eyes Teal’c. “They’ll know it’s your Mitchell,” he insists. He pulls away from the larger man, or rather, tries to. Wrists held tight.

“You guys won’t get away with this.” Teal’c’s face remains impassive.

“He’s wrong, you know,” Cam says. “I’d never sacrifice your universe to save ours. None of us would.”

Teal’c continues to ignore him. “Teal’c, buddy, I’m talkin’ to you here.”

Cam shakes his head. “What exactly have I done to you, anyway? This feels a little personal,” Cam remarks, touching his forehead.

Teal’c stares at him for a long moment before answering. “You said ‘no.’”


End file.
